


Care To Dance?

by Mousebane



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Married Couple, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Summary: Jonathon Carnahan attracts trouble after dancing with a young woman





	1. Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Please see Mousebane's Future. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through my old folders with handwritten/typewritered stuff and found this fic. Editing it as best I can but wanna get it posted as it was probably my favorite to write ever.

Jackson Oxford quietly watched his wife Elvira. He was arguing with a group of Americans while his wife was dancing with someone. They were insistent that she was of no use and he wasn’t having it. Jackson refused to leave Elvira unattended. It had always been both or none and the Americans were dead set on not sharing more of their fabled loot. Jackson watched as Elvira suddenly gave a cool collected smile. At the snap of her finger he turned and started out the door. 

Jackson didn't to admit that Elvira was the better fighter. He needed her. His boot was just over the threshold when the Americans relented. They told him where to meet and what their share was before storming out of the bar. Jackson returned to his wife’s side and grinned at her.

“Have a nice dance Elly? Go back to our rooms and pack. My stuff is already packed. I need to have a quick chat with the bar keep and then I’ll be up."

Elvira nodded and slipped out the door. Jackson glanced around and quickly spotted the man in dark robes. _Medjai._ He slipped out the door just as quietly as his wife and rushed through the streets to his room. Jackson came in quietly and noticed his wife asleep on the window sill. She had done as he asked and packed up all her stuff. He still wasn't happy she had danced with another man but he also didn't want her knowing the plan. They had been married for six months and she was doing her best to avoid being in the same bed as him. 

* * *

Elvira woke before the sun or her husband and changed. Married or not she had no interest in him. Her father had readily agreed to marry her off for money and Jackson Oxford had it. Elvira packed a few last minute things and moved her bags by the door. She was debating on how to wake Jackson when someone knocked on the door doing it for her. Elvira opened the door a crack and instantly recognized the gangling man before her.

"Who is darling?"

"Its Mr. Gabor to help with our bags." She gave the man a pleasant smile as she spoke. 

"Good good. Let him in and then you may accompany him down."

Elvira helped load the skinny man up before following him out the door. She mad sure to leave a small bag for her husband as he still needed to change. 

"Mrs-"

"Please don't call me that. Call me Elvira."

"Beni...."

"Its a pleasure Beni. Now what were you going to say?"

"Be careful....the desert is no place for such a Szépség."

"Köszönöm Beni, de nem vagyok szép. Örülj, hogy a férjem semmit sem tud idegen nyelvről, vagy csak fenyegetést okozhat."

"You speak Hungarian?"

Elvira gave a quick nod as Beni sat the bags down on a dock and took her hands. "Megvédek téged a hely minden gonoszságától, csak ragaszkodj hozzám."

Elvira gave another nod before bumping into Dr. Chamberlain. She gave a small apology before darting up the ramp. Beni watched her run off giving a sickening grin. Beni frowned slightly as her husband showed up and chatted with the Americans. The boat's crew had already taken everyone's belongings on board and soon everyone else followed suit. It didn't take long for Jackson and Beni to find Elvira dancing with the Captain of the ship. Beni noticed her grace as she danced. Jackson noticed her chatting with the man. The two men were quietly joined by Mr's Burns, Henderson, and Daniels. Dr. Chamberlain walked over watching the young woman.

"It looks to me like we might have free reign of the ship Mr. Oxford, seein as your lovely little lady is sweet talking the Captain."

Jackson merely nodded his head. His wife made a small face before pointing her head towards him. The Captain gave a nod of his head and lead her over to Jackson.

"'ana alkabtin qasim , zawjatk raqisat rayieat bisawt jamiylin. ladayk 'ant warijaluk hakam majani lilsafinat talama 'anaha tughni waturqus kl laylat hataa taqum bialmina'." The Captain motioned his hand between her and Jackson.

"He says that you and the men will have free reign provided I sing nightly and dance with him at least once a night."

Jackson went to argue but the Captain had already bowed and walked away. He grabbed Elvira's arm and started towards their room. He was pissed at her. The moment the door closed, Jackson tossed her to the bed and pinned her. He was done taking no for an answer. He was done watching her smile for everyone but him. If she wouldn't give herself then he would take. His mouth overtook hers and he felt her relax. Jackson loosened his grip on her. Elvira took the chance and boxed his ears before pushing him off. 

Elvira screamed as loud as she could. "BENI COME HERE!"

Beni was there in a matter of minutes and she started passing him her bags. "Help me with these please. Take them to a spare room. I need to see Mr. Daniels."

Beni obeyed without question and lead her to room that was next to Evelyn Carnahan's. Though neither knew it yet. The moment Beni set her bags down she linked her arm in his and requested his escort to Mr. Daniels. Beni led the way and together they found Mr. Daniels engaged in a game of poker. Elvira was about to approach when she was caught off guard by a pair of brilliant blue eyes. She shook her head quickly hearing Beni cry out. Elvira spun to look for him or the source of his cry but saw nothing. She went to walk back to her room when a hand took hers. Elvira knew the hand in an instant and swung. Her hand collided with Jackson's cheek and he let go. 

"Get back to the room now."

Her voice rose catching everyone's attention. "How dare you! First you _buy_ me off my father. Then you force me into a marriage I didn't want. For six months I have to deal with you making move after move. _Then_ I try and do something nice by gaining the Captain's favor and decide to try and force yourself on me! You, Jackson Franklin Oxford are damn lucky I don't have my pistols on me. Even luckier I don't have my swords. Lay a hand on me like that again and I _promise_ that I will take everything from you."

Elvira hadn't realized she'd been pushing him as she spoke. She hadn't realized that people were watching. Elvira turned sharply and froze finding dozens of eyes on her. She took off instantly towards her room and slammed the door shut locking it. Elvira tried to keep herself together before slumping to the ground in tears. _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Are you alright Miss?" Elvira's head shot up at the soft voice another woman.

Elvira jumped up and opened the door letting the woman in. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you. I'm afraid I just embarrassed myself horribly."

"I thought you handled yourself quite well up there. I'm Evelyn Carnahan, you?"

"Elvira Ox....Thomas. I no longer wish to be known by my married name."

Evelyn gave a nod and helped Elvira clean herself up. "Where are you headed dear?"

"Some city of the dead. My soon to be ex husband swears there's riches there."

"Hamunaptra. That's where my friends and I are headed."

Elvira smiled and soon they separated. Elvira was making her way to deck when she heard music from the dining hall and followed it. She watched as the few couples aboard danced. Elvira sighed softly. She didn’t want to watch anymore and turned into someone’s chest. _He smells good. Say something you idiot girl. Those eyes!_ Elvira couldn’t look away this time as the man gave her a warm smile.

“Care to dance love?” He Held his hand out to her.

Elvira lightly placed her hand in his and let him lead her. She smiled as he led her through a relaxed waltz. His hand moved to her lower back as he spun her out and back in. Elvira didn’t protest when he switched them to a foxtrot. It didn’t take long for her to start giggling and loosening up. The more they spun, the more she smiled and laughed. Finally the man slowed them down to just a sway. 

“You know a gentleman usually has already given a lady his name before he leads her through a second dance.” She gave him a playful smile.

“Jonathan. Yours love?” His voice was smoother than she expected.

“Elvira. I must say your waltz was a little stiff but your foxtrot was the most fun I’ve had in years.”

“Well Vi a gentleman should know how to dance.” His smile was genuine as he gazed down into her eyes.

Elvira blushed lightly when he spoke again. “Well it would appear your....friend...is watching us.”

Elvira ducked under Jonathan’s arm giving a quick bow before disappearing around the corner. Jonathan turned back coming face to face with the shorter man.

“Stay away from my wife.”

“Sorry ol’ chap but-“ Both men jumped hearing a gun go off followed by screams. 

Jackson took off towards his room while Jonathan went in the same direction as Elvira.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szépség- Hungarian: Beauty  
> Köszönöm Beni, de nem vagyok szép. Örülj, hogy a férjem semmit sem tud idegen nyelvről, vagy csak fenyegetést okozhat.- Hungarian: Thank you Beni, but I am no beauty. Be happy my husband knows nothing of a foreign language or he may just find you a threat.  
> Megvédek téged a hely minden gonoszságától, csak ragaszkodj hozzám.- Hungarian: I will protect you from all evil in the place, just stick with me.  
> 'ana alkabtin qasim , zawjatk raqisat rayieat bisawt jamiylin. ladayk 'ant warijaluk hakam majani lilsafinat talama 'anaha tughni waturqus kl laylat hataa taqum bialmina'.- Arabic: I am Captain Kassim, your wife is a wonderful dancer with a lovely voice. You and your men have free reign of the ship so long as she sings and dances every night till you make port.


	2. Beni To The Rescue?

Jonathan raced across the desk to find Elvira arguing with Rick. Evelyn was right beside Elvira. Suddenly Rick tossed Evelyn into the river. Elvira tried to run but Rick’s arm caught her easily. He scooped her up and marched back to the railing.

Her voice was shrill with panic as he tossed her in. “I can’t swim!”

Jonathan dove in just as her back hit the water. It was dark and he couldn’t see. He came back up and saw her being pulled to the opposite shore by a man. 

“Hey O’Connell looks like we got all the horses!”

“Hey Beni looks like you’re on the wrong side of the river!”

Beni looked pissed till Elvira threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She was crying and thanking him from preventing her from drowning. Beni couldn’t help the grin he shot at her husband. Elvira pulled away and quickly walked over to Mr. Burns. Their whispers were hushed but both nodded and mounted their horses. Beni had easily taken the lead. It wasn't safe by the river. They would make camp in the desert. Elvira was starting to fall asleep in the saddle when Beni noticed. Beni slowed his camel to catch the reigns of her horse when it got spooked. The jolt woke Elvira as she grabbed hold tighter and started trying to calm her horse. Her horse took off and before Beni could follow another horse shot forward. Isaac Henderson caught up easily enough to find Elvira with both feet in the stirrups and pulling the reigns. Her horse just wasn't having it and reared up. Isaac Henderson barely managed to catch her then catch her horse. 

The group made camp putting Elvira's tent between Bernard Burns' and Isaac Henderson's tents. David Daniels and Dr. Allen Chamberlain set up their tents next to Burns and Henderson. Beni didn't set up a tent choosing to lay by the fire. Jackson Oxford set his tent up next Dr. Chamberlain. Once done he made his way towards Elvira's tent. 

Jackson stopped hearing, what he would describe as, a weaselly voice. "I wouldn't try it. Mr. Henderson wants to leave you in the desert now. Same with Mr. Burns and Daniels."

Jackson turned towards Beni who had chosen the spot in front of Elvira's tent. "You don't stand a chance with my wife. Stay away from her and I won't shoot you."

Beni, normally a coward of a man; chuckled softly. "You will die in the desert without me."

Jackson went to retort but the rustling in Isaac Henderson's tent sent him scurrying back to his tent. He'd just have to wait. Nothing new to Jackson Oxford. Elvira would already be asleep anyway. He wanted her fully awake for his plans. Jackson settled in and fell asleep. Morning came too soon for him but he forced himself up. Everyone was still asleep. He was surprised to not see Elvira moving about and decided to sneak into her tent. She was still asleep and splayed like a sniper in the field. Jackson spotted the muzzle of a gun poking out of her pillow. He quietly backed out and almost screamed coming face to face with David.

"Gave her two spare pistols and a rifle. Guy like you in our midst, lady needs protectin." Jackson glared quietly at the man before returning to his tent. 

Elvira woke the rest of camp with a shrill scream with David and Isaac first in. She was holding a blanket to cover herself with three large scorpions close to her. Both men shot the scorpions and stepped back out.

"We should not have let a weak little girl come with us." Dr. Allen Chamberlain shook his head disapprovingly.

"She had scorpions in there. I would have screamed to if I woke to that." David shuddered for a moment.

Dr. Chamberlain gave a small nod seeming to take that as acceptable. Elvira slowly came out fighting with the shoulder holsters. David ended up helping her adjust them, though the holsters were still loose on her small frame. She loosened the rifle's strap and put it over her shoulder. She smiled brightly at the three men close to her and nodded. Isaac twirled his finger and everyone mounted up. Elvira kept her horse close to the front. She found controlling her horse still a challenge but easier since she was falling asleep. Finally the sun was starting to set and she nudged Beni softly with her boot. He got her meaning easy enough and suggested making camp. 

Camp was made quickly with Elvira being the first to turn in for the night. Not long after her it was the three Americans, Jackson, Dr. Chamberlain, and Beni. Elvira and Isaac were the first to rise of the group and she helped him pack up camp. He suggested switching horses and she readily agreed. Once the rest of camp was up and packed they took off again. Beni let them know that they would only have to make camp once more before reaching Hamunaptra. Elvira rode quietly letting her horse follow the group. She hadn't slept well and while it was only noon she was falling asleep in the saddle. Bernard noticed first and suggested she ride the camel and Beni take her horse. Both parties agreed and the camel's reigns were tied to the back of Beni's horse. 

Elvira slept through most of the day on the camel. She woke when she felt a hand touch her ankle causing her to kick out. Dr. Chamberlain fell back causing the three Americans to laugh. Elvira apologized profusely as she struggled to dismount the camel. Jackson had gotten to her first and already had her in his arms much to her dismay. The three Americans shot Jackson a look with hands subtly placed on their guns and he put Elvira down quickly. She scurried away to her tent which had been set up by the diggers the group had brought along. 

Elvira was easily asleep, her rifle pointed towards the door. At some point in her sleep someone had slipped food in her tent for when she woke there were nothing but scraps left. She wasn't overly hungry to begin with and quietly slipped out of the tent. She mounted her horse and rode up to the top of the ridge under the cover darkness. She stared out over the horizon as the rest of camp slowly joined her. 

Beni started down the other side of the ridge and everyone followed. For the first time Elvira trailer behind the large group. She was focused on the horizon following shadows. The sun had risen enough to light the figures as they moved closer. 

“Evelyn!! You!!!!” Elvira pointed at the broad man neck to Evelyn. “You threw me in the Nile! I can’t swim you asshole!”

Evelyn was trying not to laugh as the woman berated Rick O’Connell. Jonathan was chuckling and doing nothing to hide it. Elvira’s glare softened at the man finally done with her flare up. Her group was starting to get impatient. The promised city was nowhere in sight. Then the sun rose above the cliffs. Both groups took off racing towards the ruins. 


End file.
